Celestial Being
Information Gravity Wave is Shadow's original power. This allows Shadow to do many things but it basically lessens or intesifies the gravity around a target of Shadow's choosing. The power has few weaknesses, its only know weakness (to Shadow) is its range of 100 meters in all directions. Gravity Wave is an offensive power because Shadow can use it to cause harm to anyone he chooses though it is a support type because Shadow can increase gravity on himself for training or fly using zero gravity. Original Power Celestial Being Celestial Being is the evolved form of Shadow's powers triggered during a later time after the Eclipse Tournament. This gives Shadow various galatic and spacial powers stronger than most ever seen before. Celestial Being can be broken down into different parts. Gravity Wave: Shadow's base power, he still retains the power to manpulate and control gravity. He can generate a gravitational field a certain range around him and can gradually or rapidly increase or decrease the gravity around an object to zero gravity or over 1000x gravity. Shadow can also fire gravity wells as a projectile to damage opponents without manipulating gravity around others. The Techniques of Gravity Waves are: *Gravity Wave: Generating and controlling gravity around himself and others. Shadow can control the gravity around 100 meters in all directions, he can also increase gravity gradually or drastically or can completely stop gravity. *Gravity Wave: Shadow sends a burst of gravity in the direction of his choice. *Gravity Control: After selecting a certain area in his range Shadow can then control all gravity in that space. Shadow can strengthen or lessen the amount of gravity in that space. *Gravity Blast: Shadow fires off a bolt of gravity or gravity well from his hands or mouth. The size and power depends on how much energy Shadow charges. The attack affects whatever part of the body it hits by crushing organs with gravity. *Gravity Zero: Shadow stops the forces of gravity in the area he chooses. Shadow can also use this technique to allow objects or people to float or use it around himself and others to fly. Planetary Ring: Along with gravity Shadow can use elements symbolized by the planets themselves. The power manifests as a ring that wraps around Shadow's body giving him the power as long as the ring swirls around his body. Depending on the planet Shadow envokes he gains a different elemental attack: *Mars Burning force: Starting as a red ring, this allows Shadow to generate and manipulate fire. Shadow can shape the power into any shape he wants ranging from fireballs, flaming swords, whips, and even as a dragon. *Mercury Air Pressure: Generating a silver ring, Shadow can manipulate wind and air with this power. This can have Shadow fire a gust of wind either throwing enemies off their feet or blowing them away. With enough concentration Shadow can summon a tornado. *Venus Earth Shatter: Using a brown ring, Shadow can shoot shockwaves and generate earthquakes. Shadow can use these abilities as long as he has physical contact with the ground. *Neptune Tidal Surge:: Summoning a blue ring, Shadow can summon or control water and use it as he sees fit. The power greatly increases if used at night or over a large body of water. Using whips of water or waves Shadow can even sharpen the water to use as blades. Stardust Force: The strongest arsenal and signature of Celestial Being, Shadow can generate and manipulate stellar and spacial energy. The power has the appearance of the night sky as it appears as a dark blue aura with twinkling stars within it. With enough damage anything Shadow cuts and defeats using this power will turn into stars and evaporate within seconds making it a deadly technique (similar to the Stardust Breaker that is was inspired from). Stardust can form around weapons changing their appearances and can also be fired as balls of energy. It can even become a protective aura reducing damage and become a dome to protect others. Description When using Gravity Wave, Shadow and his target will gain a dark blue outline. Anything under the outline is under Shadow's influence and control. Shadow can then increase/decrease the gravity of his target under the outline. Attacks/Variants Gravity Wave: Shadow sends a burst of gravity in the direction of his choice. The burst of gravity is normally used to slam down large gravitational force on anything in it's path. It has the appearance of a beam that crushes whatever it hits. Gravity Control: After selecting a certain area in his range Shadow can then control all gravity in that space. Shadow can strengthen or lessen the amount of gravity in that space. This is mostly used for training however this is mostly used for torture as Shadow can slowly increase gravity in that range. Shadow increases gravity by saying phrases such as: *x2 *x4 *x10 Gravity Blast: Shadow fires off a bolt of gravity or gravity well from his hands or mouth. The size and power depends on how much energy Shadow charges. The attack affects whatever part of the body it hits by crushing organs with gravity. Gravity Zero: Shadow stops the forces of gravity in the area he chooses. Shadow can also use this technique to allow objects or people to float or use it around himself and others to fly. Trivia *Next to Lunar Destroyer, Gravity Wave is Shadow's signature move. *Rose has been shown to create a form of Gravity Wave using the Rinnegan. Category:Techniques Category:Original Powers